Pulling Her Out, and Into My Sanctuary
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: A one shot, When Shadow does something that very much risks his life, what is Rouge's reaction?


**Pulling her out into my Sanctuary:**

* * *

><p>Hooray for pitiful oneshots! Why? Cause this maybe one of them, due to the large amount of ooc later, but either way:<p>

**_DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! UNDERSTAND THAT? Oh, and the song in here, I don't own that either._**

* * *

><p>"Hahahahahahahahaha! Can you handle this?"<p>

In downtown Westropolis, that maniacal laugh was from a very obese, and fat, scientist in a large ten feet tall robot. It had red feet, or boots, tall white armored legs, a huge chest plate the same color as his legs, shoulder pads with colored red, with cannons attached to both ends, and one arm had a blaster attached to his wrist. Finally, there was a blue hilted sword with a purple light formed as a blade behind him in a sheath. Normally, this would have intimidated anyone who came across it. Though, one lone blue hedgehog was just standing on the roof with a cocky grin on his face.

"C'mon Eggman! Give a little challenge once in awhile will ya?"

The hedgehog jumped off the roof to meet up with a yellow fox, a red echidna, a pink female hedgehog, with a large red and yellow mallet, a black and red hedgehog, and an ivory white colored bat. The blue hedgehog smirked.

"Alright, let's do this guys!"

The blue hedgehog, yellow fox, red echidna, along with the pink hedgehog ran to the left, while the black and red counter part ran in the other direction of the destructive "mad" scientist. Eggman then drew the saber from behind his back.

"Get a load of this!"

The air was slashed, sending Sonicbooms flying in the direction of the black and red hedgehog, along wth his ivory comrade. He just looked at her.

"Rouge!"

She then looked back at him.

"Alright Shadow, let's go!"

Rouge held onto Shadow's arms tighty bringing them both into the air. Eggman in the cockpit, just smirked.

"Heh. You haven't seen everything yet!"

A button was pressed, where the handblaster was fired, firing several lasers towards Rouge and Shadow.

"Uh hey, Shadow, can you actually do something now?"

Shadow then pulled out a random black rifle, which he then held in his right hand.

"No worries. Just get us close enough for the attack.

As Rouge avoided the incoming blast attacks, although some of them were then homing towards them, which made them a little unavoidable.

"Shadow, I can't shake these attacks off!"

Shadow just interrupted her by unloading some of his bullets from his rifle(which were also laser shaped) starting to hit the others, reflecting them.

"Ragh! We're almost there!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>_

Eggman was busy trying to get rid of the others while handling Shadow and Rouge, by using the large saber trying to stab the blue speddy hedgehog.

"Can you handle this Sonic!"

Sonic just ran away from the stabs, taunting the fat scientist. He then called to the yellow kitsune, red echidna, and pink hedgehog friends.

"Alright, Tails, Knuckles, cover things down here, Amy, let's go help Shadow!"

Amy just squealed a little at the comment, before following the blue hero in defeating the doctor. Sonic just grinned as they caught up with Rouge and Shadow on the rooftop.

"Hey guys! I think we should stop the arms first!"

Shadow just nodded and jumped down to the ground to help Sonic's plan.

"Let's get moving!"

Shadow reloaded his rifle aiming, constantly unloading a dangerously large amount of lasers, hitting the robot's arm, paralyzing it.

"NO! I can't believe this!"

Shadow just smirked and droppped his rifle.

"Alright, take this!"

Sonic and Shadow then turned into spinballs and started spinning around the metallic threat, creating an electric field around the robot.

"GAH! You aren't gonna get away with this!"

Eggman just started slamming the control panel, hoping for something to happen.

"Grah! Work you piece of junk!"

Although, Sonic and Shadow started running up the robot. Meanwhile, Amy and Rogue we whitling away the arms. Rogue then got an angered expression on her face.

"Alright let's try this!"

Rogue threw Amy at a blinding speed.

"Take this!"

Amy then drew her hammer and slammed the robotic arm, hard.

"You!"

The arm was then destroyed, which fell off almost hitting the citizens below.

"Alright, wonder how's Sonic and Shadow doing."

Meanwhile, the blue hedgehog, along with his red and black compadre, landed in front of the cockpit of the controller of the robot.

"Eggman! You're finished!"

Sonic and Shadow punched the cockpit glass, as a result, having it shattered, leaving the man in the cockpit exposed to attacks.

"Uh, hello gentlemen, can't we discuss about this?"

Shadow and Sonic drew their hands into fists.

"Don't get your hopes up Doctor."

And with that, they punched the man out of the cockpit, making him go crashing through a sign.

"Heh."

They leaped off the robot, which started to fall because of:

"HA!"

Knuckles had punched the foot of the robot, causing it to fall in the direction of where the others were. Sonic and Shadow, who had landed on another roof saw this event unfold.

"Guys look out!"

Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and Rouge started running out of there, with everyone, except Rouge escape, why? Well:

"AH!"

The sign that Eggman crashed through, fell on top of Rouge's back, causing her wings to be injured, leaving her incapable of flight, as well defenseless against the impending doom of the collossus metal falling on her. Everyone was in horror, since it was falling too fast that no one could go and save her without getting killed as well.

"Rouge!"

Shadow, who saw the fate of his comrade about to be killed, warped to her side, and pushed her out of the way.

"Shadow!"

She looked back, as if in slow motion, avoiding the doom-so to speak- that came to her, almost, and had crashed upon who stood there in her place.

"SHADOW!"

The crashing noise was all that was heard, sending everyone into panic. Luckily, they didn't have to go searching for Shadow, since his head was sticking out that people could see the, well, "death".

"Shadow!"

Everyone started to run to the side of him.

"Ragh!"

Knuckles dug underground, able to scoop his body out from under the robot. Tails did one of the most reasonable thing in this situation.

"His pulse is almost faint, he'll be ok if we can get him to a hospital. C'mon!"

Sonic had suprisingly got an ambulance in a short amount of time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>About two minutes later:<strong>_

"EMERGENCY! EMRGENCY! EMERGENCY!"

Doctors and nurses, along with other teams were working on healing, and trying to keep Shadow alive.

"Quick, hand me that syringe!"

Outside, in the waiting room, Sonic, as well as the others who were involved in the battle against Eggman were awaiting results. They weren't looking their best either. Sonic had a serious look on his face, while trying to comfort a crying Amy on his shoulder. Tails was helping Knuckles with trying to calm Rouge down, where she had seemed to be crying harder than Amy. Knuckles looked at her in te eyes.

"Rouge, don't worry. Shadow had survived a fall to the earth, one robot isn't going to kill him. He's pretty tough."

Rouge looked up at him with still some tears in her eyes.

"I know, but, I feel, like it was all my fault he got hurt. If I wasn't so weak, WE WOULDN'T BE AT A HOSPISTAL RIGHT NOW!"

Tails, just looked at everyone with a solemn look. He then turned his attention back to the opertation room door.

"Sigh…I'm gonna see how Sonic and Amy are taking this, you got this Knuckles?"

"Yeah."

Tails then slowly stood up, walking towards his best friend.

"Sonic?"

Sonic looked up to see Tails.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Sonic, how are you taking this?"

Sonic just sighed.

"He'll be fine, I hope, he is 'the ultimate lifeform', I'm sure he could make it through this ordeal, if doesn't, I'm not sure anymore."

Amy kept crying into his shoulder till Tails saw a female nurse walk up towards the group.

"Uh, how's our friend, Shadow?"

The nurse looked at them with a calm expression.

"Well, he's M.I.A."

Everyone just shot up from their seats from the announcement.

"Wait, WHAT!"

The nurse just looked at them sadly.

"Well, he's on the verge of life or death. All we know is that he's in a coma, but his heartrate is normal, for now…"

Rouge ran up to her with a panicked expression.

"What do you mean for now?"

She closed her eyes.

"Ms. Rouge, it's not a gaurentee that he might live or die, we're trying the best we can, but the lifesupport will keep him alive as possible. But, if there's a slight anormaly, he could very might die."

Sonic looked at everyone.

"Can we go see him?"

The nurse looked at him.

"I don't see why not, he's in a coma, but you better not do anything."

Sonic looked back at her.

"No worries ma'am."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shadow's hospital room:<strong>_

They entered the room with a load of concern. Rouge looked at the doctor next to Shadow's bed.

"How is he?"

The doctor looked at them.

"His condition is still unknown about being alive or dead, but his heartrate is normal for the most part, it actually blows the medical community away as, well, abnormal that we can't comprehend it."

"So is ok if we stay here?"

"Yes, it won't be any harm."

The doctor left the room to leave the heroes alone with Shadow. Rouge looked at her fallen "friend".

"Shadow?"

Sonic and his friends looked at Shadow.

"He'll be alright, we just have to wait."

Rouge looked at everyone else.

"Hey, can you guys leave me alone with Shadow?"

Sonic looked at her with some confusion.

"We've only been here for only about a few minutes."

Rouge had a large look of irratation on her face.

"Will you just leave?"

Knuckles took Sonic outside and whispered what Rouge was going through.

"Oh, yeah, uh, maybe we should leave these two alone."

Everyone then quickly left the room. Rouge looked at Shadow's face.

"Shadow, I'm sorry that I got you into this mess. Just don't die on me."

A song then started up within her.

* * *

><p><em>*Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I<em>

* * *

><p>"This is strange, I feel different when I look at Shadow, he looks, charming…"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shadow's mind:<strong>_

It was dark all around. Only the faint image of Shadow was standing on some non-existent ground. An image appeared in front of him.

"Maria…"

Another image then appeared replacing the first.

"Rouge…"

The images then were put together, in a sense.

"I see, views that were for Maria, they have changed, for Rouge, but how?"

* * *

><p><em>In you and I, there's a new land<em>

_Angels in flight_

_Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I_

* * *

><p>When I'm with her, I feel attached…<p>

* * *

><p><em>My sanctuary, my sanctuary<em>

_Where fears and lies melt away_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hospital Room:<strong>_

Rouge just sat down next to Shadow, and held his hand.

* * *

><p><em>Music will tie<em>

_Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I_

* * *

><p>Thoughts were soon flooding her mind.<p>

* * *

><p><em>What's left of me,<em>

_What's left of me now?_

* * *

><p>"Shadow..."<p>

* * *

><p><em>I watch you fast asleep<em>

_All my fears mean nothing_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shadow's Mind:<strong>_

Shadow sat on the nonexistent floor holding his head.

* * *

><p><em>In you and I, there's a new land<em>

_Angels in flight_

_Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I_

* * *

><p>"What does it all mean?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>My sanctuary, my sanctuary<em>

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music will tie_

* * *

><p>"This, I don't know why, but I can hear this song somewhere…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I<em>

_What's left of me,_

_What's left of me now?_

* * *

><p>"How long have I been here?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>** Snwod dna spu ynam os<em>

_My heart's a battleground_

_*** Snoitome eurt deen I_

* * *

><p>"Rouge, we had been through so much, and these emotions…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I<em>

_Snoitome eurt deen I_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hospital room:<strong>_

Rouge was looking out the window, dwindling the fur on Shadow's chest.

* * *

><p><em>You show me how to see<em>

_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

* * *

><p>"This is the longest that he's been out, unlike that time with that guard robot…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>In you and I, there's a new land<em>

_Angels in flight_

_Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I_

* * *

><p>"But, I feel protected when I'm with him."<p>

* * *

><p><em>My sanctuary, my sanctuary<em>

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music will tie_

* * *

><p>"But this is why I'll do it."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I<em>

_What's left of me,_

_What's left of me now?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shadow's mind:<strong>_

Shadow stood up, with realization.

* * *

><p><em>My fears, my lies<em>

_Melt away..._

* * *

><p>"Maybe, my answers, come from her…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Wonk uoy naht snoitceffa erom deen I<em>

* * *

><p>A bright light surrounded him.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hospital Room:<strong>_

Rouge was a mere two inches away from his face, until his eyes opened up.

"Rouge!"

"AH! Shadow! You're alive!"

Both of them had a large dark red shade of blush going to their cheeks.

"Well, I-"

"I, gotta go Shadow, I'll see you in the morning!"

"Wait!"

Rouge turned around to see Shadow had his hand wrapped around hers.

"I have something to say Rouge."

"Ok, but can I go first?"

Shadow breathed a little before answering.

"Fine, you may."

Rouge took a long deep breath.

"Shadow, we've been friends for, a long time, and the time at the ARK, I was afraid that you would have been dead, and the robot crashing on you, and when you woke up from the stasis capsule in Eggman's base, and I think this belongs to you."

Rouge handed a gold ring bracelet to Shadow.

"What?"

"The bracelet that you're wearing is something that was replaced by the same design by Eggman, this is the original inhibitor ring that Sonic gave me after the fight with the prototype. Hope you can forgive me for keeping it from you…"

Shadow looked at the bracelet.

"Rouge, I don't know what to say. There's this feeling, I just can't seem to let you go, you're all I think about, I feel I would do anything for you, go to great lengths to see you. I cant help but feel that it makes me think that you're, *clears throat* attractive. Rouge, can you tell, what this is?"

Rouge just smiled.

"Oh I know."

Rouge leaped up and kissed Shadow. That's right kiss Shadow, and the feelings could be poured out from this one motion of romance, that passion could have been pointing at them, as well, as some fanboys or girls, (as I am one of them) squealing at this. When the few seconds of eternity finally ended, Shadow looked at Rouge with bewilderment, while Rouge still had her smile.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, you like me, and I like you too if it helps."

Shadow looked at Rouge with still the same amount of bewilderment, but then pulled in for another kiss, where they soon had ended up "making out" on the hospital bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile outside the room:<strong>_

Sonic had a cell phone, with it's camera functions on, filming the entire scene.

"Sonic, are you getting this?"

"Of course Amy! This is such gold that we can put on YouTube!"

Knuckles growled under his breath.

"Go figure, I thought it would have Shadow and some fanservice that could revive Maria, but no…this was possible."

Sonic turned to look at Tails.

"Tails! I need a laptop! And some wires!"

Knuckles just stared at the door.

"Must…resist…urge…to…putthisonFacebook."

Soon Sonic looked at him with confusion.

"Oh forget it, TAILS I NEED A WEBCAM WITH THAT LAPTOP!"

* * *

><p>*Reversal of "I need more affections than you know"<p>

** Reversal of "So many ups and downs"

*** Reversal of "I need true emotions"

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed that, oh, and if you guys flame, I'll personally, well, rage back. Either way, a cookie for whoever guess what the song is, and where it comes from.


End file.
